


SparCat

by HellyeahMortinez



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Forever ABC, Forever TV, Halloween, Humor, Mortinez, Romance, jenry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: When the 11th throws a Halloween party for a charity event, Henry needs to learn to become a modern/brave man, along with resisting the cat in heat ;).
Relationships: Jo Martinez & Henry Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SparCat

_Hello, here's a special Halloween treat as I would call it. I came with that idea on Saturday night(Halloween night) and wrote it for two hours until 2 am (make it 1 am again since the clock turned backward). I had a lot of fun writing it, I think it's funny, cute and honestly not scary._

_This is set in October 2015 so what would be s2. English isn't my native language so please do not get at me for this, you wouldn't do better in my position. And it's mostly the reason why I never posted anything anymore here since the last smut challenge a couple of years ago (where my English wasn't as good). Fanfiction.net being completely messy lately forces me to take measures and post here, so maybe I'll get new more readers and hopefully no more haters._

_Hope you'll enjoy and happy belated Halloween._

_Ps: You can check the cover of the story at the end (it spoils the plot so I couldn't post it at the beginning, the names on the edit are my author's name on FF and my Twitter handle) also, I'm European so we write dialogues like this, please be comprehensive._

* * *

**SpartCat**

\- I cannot believe what I am wearing – Henry groaned

Abe was trying so hard not to laugh

\- This doesn't seem like me at all!

\- Henry! The point of a Halloween party is exactly not to be like yourself. So, I think you have a win here – his son couldn't stop chuckling.

Henry was so done. He still wondered what the hell happened for him to accept to join a modern party, and a Halloween one mind you.

The 11th was organizing a Halloween party for a charity event, so everybody was required to come as dressed up.

When they had first announced this, Henry thought it was a joke until Reece made it clear it wasn't. And considering his lack of knowledge when it came to the modern age… He had no idea how he would dress that wouldn't give away his whole biography.

\- Well, at least you're evolving.

Henry rolled his eyes

\- Yes… You can thank Jo for this.

\- Oh, she didn't have any bad intentions and I think she truly has good tastes.

**###**

**_A few days ago_ **

Henry was standing in front of his closet, about to rip his hair off. How could this happen? How could he be attending a costume party? Everything he hated, and among all of this, Halloween was far from being pleasant for him. If they knew the real meaning behind it, maybe they would have different opinions… But here he was, trying to think about something to wear… And there was absolutely nothing that would be good enough to get him out of character because he only owed the same kind of clothes for his whole closet.

He sighed. What could he do? He needed a fresh eye on this, somebody who liked to dress up and who has been overexcited all week long about that party, it was like Christmas for them... And no, it wasn't Lucas, but his partner. Yes, Jo Martinez was a sucker for Halloween parties.

He walked to the living room and picked up the phone. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

\- Hello?

\- Jo! It's me… I… Am I bothering?

Jo was standing in front of her mirror adjusting her costume for the party and she had put him on speaker

\- Not really. Why, what's wrong?

\- How can you tell something is wrong?

Jo scoffed

\- I just know by the sound of your voice, Henry. I know you enough! So, what is it?

Henry crashed his body on the nearest chair

\- Well, I was wondering… I have no idea what to wear for Friday costume party. I'm really not good at this.

Jo bit on her lips

\- Do you want me to come over to help you pick something?

He felt relieved, he didn't dare to ask and Abe already told him this wasn't his business to stick his nose into his old closet.

\- I would gladly appreciate this, Jo. I mean… I heard you all week long that you enjoy Halloween a lot so I thought I could ask you instead of Lucas or Hanson.

Jo grinned

\- Henry, I got it! I'll be there in a few!

**###**

\- Thanks for stopping by, Jo – Henry greeted when his partner walked inside the store

She smiled

\- Sure, no problem Henry! When it comes to Halloween, I'm always ready to jump in. Lead the way!

He brought her into his bedroom, where his closet was still open. Jo stood in front of it and started digging here and there and Henry could see she was growing frustrated.

After a couple of minutes, she stood back in front of the closet and folded her arms against her chest.

\- This is a disaster – she whispered as she glanced at the ME

Henry wasn't sure how to take this but Jo wasn't used to seeing so many old clothes in one's closet.

\- You have absolutely nothing to dress up – she said like it was unbelievable to her, anybody should have at least Mickey's ears in their wardrobe.

\- No, I'm not exactly someone who likes to dress up as you would say.

Jo refrained from the urge to roll her eyes

\- You know the point of Halloween is to dress up. Like, you're not supposed to be you, Henry. With all of these clothes, that's exactly what you would be. – she pinched the bridge of her nose. Henry felt kind of… Offended.

\- We need to fix this; and I know the exact place for this. Come with me!

He couldn't argue, of course, he couldn't, she didn't give him any choice.

**###**

She had dragged him into a dedicated costume shop. When he stepped in, he felt immediately uncomfortable, but she seemed at ease.

She stopped in the middle of her tracks to check him out.

\- What are you looking at me like this for, Jo?

She was tapping a finger on her chin

\- I'm trying to think about what could fit you and it's not easy when you're you.

Henry raised a brow

\- Who do you want me to be? I'm good at being myself.

She sighed

\- It's not what I mean! I mean it's hard to picture you in something else than all your expensive clothes when you look like you come right from a Jane Austen novel.

He refrained from the urge to add a sarcastic comment, but this wasn't the day to get shot by his partner so she would pick his naked ass to the river… And she probably wouldn't enjoy the secret's revelation that way.

\- Look! I'll hand you a couple of costumes and you'll try them out and I'll tell you whether they're good or not. Deal?

Henry nodded! He really had no word to say on this. The layers and wigs in that store were giving him the creeps.

**...**

_**30 min later** _

\- It's not working!

Henry sighed

\- Jo! You've been saying this for the past ten costumes that I tried… I thought I needed to be someone else.

\- Yes! I know! But someone else that you would fit in. And this doesn't work.

Henry checked himself out

\- Well, I like the superhero one, I might keep it.

Jo removed the costume from his hand

\- No! It's too cliché and everybody is going to be dressed up as one, trust me!

Henry was more tired than when he was working. He had no idea picking up a costume would be so hard, Jo was serious when it came to this.

\- What are you going to dress up as, anyway? – he asked

Her face flustered

\- I… it's not about me Henry, and you'll see on Friday, it's a surprise – she stammered.

Henry shrugged. Anyway, whoever she would be dressing as, he would have no idea who they would be.

Jo seemed frustrated

\- Halloween parties are just the only moment where you can be anything else, anyone else but you should also be like… The opposite of what you are... Something like...

Her eyes caught on something in the mirror as she was speaking with Henry, and she swore to have seen the light. She turned around and her smile grew.

\- Something like this!

She walked toward the costume and picked it up. She handed it to Henry. He made a long face.

\- What on Earth is that? Just let me take the superhero one, I'll be fine.

He was ready to put the costume back to its place but Jo held him

\- Henry, please, just try it out and we'll see!

He sighed once more and went into the dressing room for what he hoped to be the last time for today.

When he exited, he was not feeling it but he noticed a spark in Jo's eyes.

\- Well. Now we're into something. But you need to put the hat on, you know, that's the point of the costume.

Henry shook his head

\- No absolutely not! I cannot wear this… This is going to look ridiculous and I'm not…

\- Henry! Hat, now!

He obeyed. What kind of power did she have on him? When he turned around, Jo bit so hard on her lips she could feel the blood on it.

\- Well? How do I look now?

\- I only have just one thing to say… Aye aye, mate!

* * *

Henry knew Abe was trying so hard not to laugh and would probably do once he would leave for the party.

\- I could just pretend I'm sick.

Abe nearly kicked him out

\- Are you kidding? For once you're going to have a lot of fun so there's no way you're missing out on this. You don't look that bad, it's just very surprising.

Henry shook his head. He has been grumpy all day long knowing he would be wearing that costume tonight. He couldn't argue, because Jo thought he looked amazing and even paid for the costume for him, as a gift even though he insisted loudly on paying it himself, but she didn't want to give him a chance. And they kept arguing in front of the cashier who ended the debate when he asked them if they intended to have a spicy dressed up nights aka sex, to argue about the payment like this.

This was enough to get Jo to tap her credit card unto the machine not without threatening her wearing a sidearm.

\- Very well then! I'm off! Do not laugh!

Abe folded his arm

\- I won't!

Henry walked to the door and once he stepped out he heard his son bursting into laughter.

He rolled his eyes! He hated Halloween!

* * *

When he stepped in at the 11th, he wanted nothing more but to disappear, there was so much noise he wondered how it was a charity event.

He tried to spot his friends, but with all their costumes it was pretty hard to recognize any of them.

He felt a couple of looks on him but he just turned up on a blind eye and kept walking.

He finally spotted Lucas near the buffet. Where else would he be?

\- Ah Lucas! You're here… What the hell are you wearing?

Lucas bit on his food and stared long enough at the man next to him

\- Who are you?

What? Henry couldn't believe this. Was this a joke? He opened his mouth and tried to compose himself.

\- Lucas! It's me! Hello!

Lucas blinked a couple of times and nearly choked on his food

\- What? Doc? Seriously, oh my God! It's really you?

\- Yes! Am I that unrecognizable?

\- Yes, totally! But that's cool! It does change you and it's a good thing.

Henry checked his assistant from head to toe

\- And care to tell me what is it you're wearing?

\- I'm a trooper! – he replied proudly

Lucas could have been as much speaking mandarin it would have gotten the same effect… Or not, at least Henry did know mandarin.

\- A what?

Lucas frowned

\- A trooper! _Star Wars_?

Henry shook his head. Lucas sighed

\- You're dressed as Jack Sparrow and you don't know _Star Wars_? Go figure!

Henry grumbled

\- Lucas! I have no idea who is the character I am dressed as. It was all Jo's idea! Where is she anyway?

Lucas shrugged

\- I didn't see her yet or I didn't recognize her! It's hard to tell who is who today.

He had a point. If it wasn't for Lucas always standing on any buffet he could, pretty sure he wouldn't have recognized him if he was wearing that helmet he was holding under his right arm.

Hanson stepped next to them to take a couple of appetizers.

\- Hi Lucas! I'm glad you're not wearing the helmet yet would have been hard to say who you were.

Henry stared at Hanson the same way he just had stared at Lucas who was grinning toward Doc's face.

The detective noticed Henry and frowned

\- Huh and who are you?

Henry rolled his eyes! Seriously?

\- Hanson! I'm me!

Just like Lucas, Mike nearly dropped his plate.

\- Wow! Doc! This is… Very different. You're sure don't look a day like yourself!

\- Well, thank you – Henry replied in a sarcastic tone – and who are you supposed to be?

Mike showed off his costume and his much greasy hair

\- John Travolta! People always said I looked like him, so I always love to dress up as him for mostly every Halloween party!

Henry opened his mouth but rather kept it shut. Another celebrity he never heard about.

\- You have no idea who I'm talking about, right Doc?

\- My apologies, there are not many modern things I know.

\- But _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is one of the exceptions? – Mike asked

Henry didn't know what to say because he didn't even know what Mike was referring to… Probably the character he was playing today. Jo had quickly explained but it was all too confusing in his head and he really didn't have time with those stupidities.

Reece walked between all of them. This time Henry knew who she was representing.

\- Oh, nice I've got two of you! I saw neither Jo nor Henry yet.

And here we go again! At that point, Henry thought about sticking a post-it on his forehead written, "I'm Henry Morgan." Lucas and Mike tried to hold their laugh.

\- I am here Lieutenant – Henry whispered and he wasn't amused.

Her reaction was… similar to Mike and Lucas's, but a bit less impressed because she had a reputation to keep.

\- Sorry Henry! Hard to recognize you in Jack Sparrow's outfit. Good job! It looks nice on you!

Henry just bowed his head down

\- And I can see that you chose to be Frieda Kahlo tonight?

Reece smiled

\- Yes! I thought it wouldn't hurt to have some representation tonight. She's a superhero on her own.

True. And Jo was right, the bullpen was full of people with capes and masks… So now he understood why she insisted on him to be… Jack was his name according to his friends.

\- I still don't see Jo – Henry stated

He also never noticed Lucas's jaw-dropping open, before he blurted out

\- Oh my… I've never been that glad to wear such a costume to hide my embarrassment.

Henry didn't understand until he followed his assistant's gaze and he couldn't believe what he was seeing… Neither did Mike and Reece. Jo was shyly walking into the bullpen wearing a long leather suit that was enlightening absolutely every part of her body. She was also wearing long high heel boots that were probably the ones she had mentioned last year at Molly's place. She was wearing a mask and cat's ears.

Henry couldn't control what was happening downstairs and was glad the pants were a bit large.

If he could die from drooling, he would already be in the river by now. Nobody else could wear a cat's outfit the way Jo Martinez was wearing it. It was like… Leather belonged to her body.

She waved at her friends when she stopped in front of them

\- Hi guys! Sorry, I'm a bit late, I had some issues zipping the costume but I'm ready to party.

Lucas opened his mouth, Jo glanced at him

\- If you say anything gross, I'll shoot you and you don't want to know where I put my gun!

Lucas gulped and just nodded. Jo looked at Henry.

\- See? Jack Sparrow suits you at perfection Henry, stop the face already.

\- You recognized him right away? – Reece asked, knowing this was probably had to do with how they feel about each other.

Jo shrugged

\- Yeah! Because I actually helped him out into picking it so I knew who he would be tonight.

Henry felt watched by his friends. He awkwardly smiled

\- Well… Again, I don't know anything modern, Jo gave me a hand. Even though I have no idea who she is.

\- I'm Catwoman – she replied half-annoyed and half-amused - she's a female superhero from the DC comics universe.

Henry just nodded. If she was saying so. Mike wasn't used to seeing his partner in any other way than a cop. Even in previous Halloween parties, she was keeping it pretty simple.

\- Jo, these changes you a lot. You never wore a Catwoman costume before!

\- I know! I had it for years but I wasn't sure I would still fit on it… My ass is a bit tight on it but that will do for tonight.

From the moment Jo mentioned her ass, Reece was pretty sure to have seen Henry questioning himself about his sanity. Tonight, he surely didn't owe any pure thoughts toward his partner.

\- Well, I have to give a speech and I'll be around for the rest of the evening – Reece stated – I hope you all have fun!

Henry couldn't keep his eyes off Jo and wasn't sure to spend the night without doing something he might be regretting later.

\- In any case, detective… You look absolutely stunning tonight.

Jo smiled widely

\- Thank you! Don't worry, I know you're not feeling very comfortable but everything is going to be all right and you will have a lot of fun.

**###**

Later in the evening, Lucas walked to Henry to ask him for a favor

\- Hey Doc! There's something I would like to ask you!

Henry was finishing his glass of a non-alcoholic fruit punch.

\- Yes, how can I help?

\- Well, I'm going to play a quick Star Wars video game with the guys who dressed as the characters and I put up some fluorescent bones in the OCME van on the parking lot and I need them now for decoration, just like lightsabers.

Again, Henry had no idea what the reference was for but he didn't like one thing...

\- Lucas! Did you really take bones from the OCME for your Halloween decoration? Come on, those were people, you don't play like that with body parts.

Lucas would have bet on it

\- Doc! Calm down, those are fake bones, I got them from the dollar store, no need to worry, all of your beloved ones are where they are supposed to be! So can you do me this favor?

He nodded and took the keys from his hands and started to walk toward the elevator but stopped in his tracks

\- Wait, Lucas! I don't have any access to the parking lot since I don't drive.

Jo had heard him and stopped her conversation with her friends.

\- Henry! I do! I'll go with you!

Lucas smiled

\- Case solved! Have fun!

Jo walked ahead of him and Henry had issues to keep his eyes to himself.

\- You don't want to go down there on your own on a Halloween night – Jo said

\- Why?

\- No reason but I don't trust those guys up there, who knows what they might have done with the parking.

Jo slid her card to get access to the parking. Once they stepped on it, it was quite empty. No sound to be heard. On a normal day, Henry wouldn't mind but there was something kind of creepy about this tonight.

Jo didn't seem to mind and walked toward the van

\- Where is it? – she asked – I don't see it?

Henry shrugged

\- I don't know! I never came here! Lucas never puts it at the same spot when he uses it, that's all I know.

The parking was big and there were a lot of white vans parked on it. The lights started to flick.

Jo slowly raised her head as Henry walked behind her, not liking this.

\- Perhaps we should just go back upstairs, Jo.

Jo scoffed

\- Oh come on Henry, don't tell me you're that kind of dude who freaks out during a Halloween night just because of a few lights flickering?

\- I have to be honest with you Jo… I cannot say that I am fond of Halloween.

Jo kept walking and gently mocked him

\- Why? Did you meet with an evil clown or something as a kid that left a big trauma inside of you?

He could hear she was teasing him but if only it was just that. Halloween had all sorts of horror stories that were attached to it and real stories. Nowadays it was just a random party for kids to eat candies and bigger kids to throw a costume party but Henry had lived dark days where lights flickering and empty parking lots were an easy spot for a killing spree… And as he knew, history tended to repeat itself.

\- Oh! I see it! Let's go grab his bones so we can go back.

Jo was too confident in Henry's opinion. This time she wasn't exactly dressed to fight with her high heels if somebody was losing their mind and attacking them.

Once more, the lights flickered and a figure dressed in black with a white mask run past them in a flash and stopped them in their tracks.

\- What the hell was that? – Jo asked

Henry was behind her and they were stuck to each other. Like the gentleman he was, he stepped in front of her.

\- Henry, tell me my eyes didn't actually deceive me and I saw somebody running fast and disappear a few seconds ago?

\- No, your eyes work fine, Jo… And I don't like that ambiance.

Jo grabbed into his arm

\- You know what, you're right! Let's go back. I enjoy the adrenaline during Halloween but I can't exactly run in those shoes so if we get ambush I won't be able to save our asses so let's go back, slowly.

As they walked their way back to the elevator, another figure stepped from out of nowhere and walked toward them, and horror couldn't describe what it was like… He had… No head.

Henry lost it

\- Jo! RUN!

She barely had time to scream that Henry just lifted her in his arms and ran like he never did before toward the elevator.

Jo looked behind them as Henry ran without being able to stop

\- Henry… wA..

He couldn't hear her. Adrenaline was rushing through him. Eh! A true nightmare was there and whatever it was in that parking lot, it wasn't going to take Jo alive, so better save her even if it meant he was going to die afterward.

In the elevator, Henry pushed three times on the button in the hope to get the doors to close faster

\- Now come on! Hurry!

Jo was still in his arms, and Henry didn't notice her grin. The doors closed and during the ride, Henry had closed his eyes and didn't speak one word. Jo didn't mind and she was way quieter compared to him.

When the doors opened, Henry still had his eyes closed and was sweating. Jo looked around them.

\- Erm… Henry! I think you can put me down now.

Henry slowly opened his eyes

\- We're in the bullpen!

They had all eyes on them as well as a couple of cameras but he never paid attention to them. Henry slowly put his partner down and exited the elevator, holding Jo's hand. She could feel the moisture in his fingers even with the gloves on, damn he really did have the scare of his life.

He barely had time to open his mouth that everybody applauded him and laughed.

Mike and Lucas joined them. They were also laughing.

\- Good one Doc! Seriously, you're one of the kind. You didn't even think twice, you just took Jo in your arms and you ran. That's very thoughtful of you – Mike laughed.

Henry didn't understand

\- What?

\- They pranked you – Jo confessed, as she nudged her elbow into his chest – this is your first Halloween party here and you had to get through it. Don't worry, they did the same to me back in the days… But nothing as scary, I have to say, they did a good job.

They had recorded everything, they had put cameras on the parking lot and the plan was for everybody to watch how Henry would react but nobody had expected him to carry Jo and run with her. Neither did she.

He folded his arms. He didn't know how to feel about that kind of prank that could have given him heart disease.

\- You knew about this? – he asked his partner.

She just nodded

\- I did! Sorry for all the secrecy, but… Oh, this needed to be done. Your face was priceless and the way you freaked out down there, knowing you cut dead bodies open… Oh, Henry, this was everything. Bonus points for you helping the cat in distress.

She winked at him and she managed to make him laugh. This was a good one, he had to give them this.

\- Here's a glass of water for the adrenaline – Jo said – you can officially say that you're one of us now. You weren't there last year for the party so we couldn't skip you this year.

She chuckled. Henry felt his heartbeat slowly returning to a normal speed. Somehow saving Jo has been so natural, in fact even if the danger had been real, he would have done it as well.

\- I hope that poor man got his head back.

\- No worries, Henry! My head's fine.

Henry turned around to notice Reece in the said costume that nearly made him pee his pants.

\- Lieutenant! No! That can't be!

Reece laughed

\- You should have seen the look on your face and the way you screamed. I live for stuff like this to happen at my station. Frieda was a good cover, wasn't she?

This time Henry laughed harder. Like among everyone else, he didn't think Reece could play along. They must have been very persuasive.

\- Well, you all got me. So, thank you for the big scare and proving that I can run while my partner can't.

Jo softly smiled and just settled his costume. Reece walked toward Lucas and Mike

\- With how fast Henry ran with Jo in his arms and thought about her protection first, this is how we know he's deep with her, right?

Mike and Lucas agreed

\- And honestly, in Jo's position, I would marry the Doc right away! Like, he's a hero, he carried her and ran with her, not many men would do that - Lucas said with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

The party ended around 11 pm. Henry had quite some fun and would enjoy doing this any other time in the upcoming years.

He was sitting in front of the 11th, on the sidewalk. He needed to take a cab, but he also needed to take some fresh air before going back home.

\- Hey pirate! Did you run away from the troubles now?

Henry turned around to see Jo walking toward him. She had put a jacket on top of her costume, but she was still as sexy.

\- You don't mind if I don't sit next to you down there. Pretty sure if I do, my ass is definitely not going to fit any more on that costume since I would have torn it all.

Henry scoffed

\- No worries!

Jo titled her head to the side

\- Did you enjoy your evening, even though we scared the hell out of you?

\- Well, I did actually! To my own surprise! So, I guess I should thank the 11th for organizing that charity event! It was great! And that costume isn't that bad, I'll give you this!

She grinned

\- I'm glad you had fun then! Can I count on you next year?

Henry nodded

\- I'll be there!

Jo turned around, ready to get to her car but Henry called her out

\- Hold on, Kitty Cat!

For whatever reason, this turned Jo on as she stopped and smirked. Henry stood up and started pacing around her.

\- Although I did enjoy my evening… You have been a very bad kitty.

Jo felt her whole body quivered. If one drop of sweat was going down that costume, she wasn't sure to be able to remove it… Well, Henry would be glad to do so just in case none of them were ready to go home.

\- I have been a bad kitty for playing along with the guys about the prank, is that it?

Henry nodded

\- Yes, definitely!

They were facing each other. The sexual tension was more than obvious.

\- So what are you going to do to me? Are you going to punish me the pirate way?

Henry walked closer to her. Jo didn't remember ever seeing him being that bold… But he never dressed as a pirate before too.

\- Hmm perhaps.

\- Aww! Don't be too hard on me. I'm still a young innocent kitty.

Saying so, she gave him the most adorable puppy eyes, he never saw before, and behind her mask, it was even harder to resist her.

So, he gently removed it from her face and whispered

\- This pirate requests a special treat from his kitty.

Jo really loved to hear Henry speaking like this and she would show him another kind of cat if he kept turning her on like that.

\- What does he want then?

Henry cupped her face, there was no space left between their lips

\- He requests a kiss unless the kitty bites?

She raised a long eyebrow. This talk wasn't close to being innocent. She stared at his lips.

\- Why don't you try and see if she bites?

\- I'll take my chance then!

His lips slowly collided with hers in a sweet and sensual ballet. Jo opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and thought they couldn't have anything better for their first kiss. And it all came naturally, they didn't even try to make it happen, they just wanted to.

As the kiss was heating up, some more clapping happened. They released each other and saw Lucas, Mike and Reece standing at the entrance of the building.

\- About damn time! – Lucas shouted – I'm so happy!

They were so childish but at least supportive. Jo laughed and wrapped her arms around Henry's waist as he hugged her tighter against him.

Jo looked up at Henry and asked

\- So, does that mean I'm your girlfriend or something now?

\- Not my proudest way of asking… But aye. After that amazing kiss, I do think we can consider ourselves… As a couple, if you'd wish to.

Jo slapped his forearm

\- What do you think? That I'm going to daydream about that kiss for the rest of my days with both of us trying to pretend we're just friends? This was meant to happen and you know it!

\- I do! And somehow, I'm glad it happened tonight, what do you say?

Jo smiled widely

\- Meow!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but ended the story like this, it was too tempting. Now into the plot. I didn't really watch Pirates of the Caribbean but I saw a couple of gifs where Jack was yelling "run" and he does yell a lot mind you, so ironically I think I found the right character for Henry in that story, considering the prank he went through.
> 
> Speaking of the prank, the whole scene was inspired by those scary videos on Youtube, like it's about a couple of dudes(Jalas) dressing up as creepy characters from different horror movies and scaring the hell out of people, and there was that specific clip in which a couple was walking in an empty parking lot just like Jo and Henry there, and a creep appeared in front of them and the guy asked no further question and just carried his girlfriend and ran with her. I always hoped she married him lol. So I thought I would use it with Jo and Henry because why not. I posted the video on my Twitter profile (@my_littletalks) you can check it out but most of those videos already went virals, so most of you probably watched one or two.


End file.
